The Grained One (Timeline B)
Background The "Grained One" is the alias given by Sadus the Guide to a largley unknown creature. He seems to be composed of separate particles of black sand, that together somehow produce a collective conciousness. The Jedi Master Vern breifly encountered one of this creature's particles. From the encounter, Vern has managed to conclude that the Grained One is alive in the same way a droid is alive; for, Vern saw, the "black sand" is really a swarm of nanobots - minute robots. These nanobots, acting together, give the Grained One some strange powers. For instance, sonic grenades to not effect him, although he can hear. His ability to "hear" is most likley drawn from the nanobot's ability to sense vibrations in the air, which are translated into sounds; however the nanobots can shut their receptors down, which stops the Grained One from "hearing" overly loud noises. Also, the nanobots, being so small, are able to create an almost infinite configuration of shapes. This allows the Grained One to assume the shape of anyone he wishes. If the nanobots twist themselves so that they reflect light in just the right manner, he can assume anyone's colors as well. His weaponry mainly consists of a small, handgun-sized gun that is reffered to as a "hammergun". How it works is largely unclear, although it is hypothesized that it shoots bolts of kinetic energy that draw power from the heat in the air. As these bolts draw more heat, they increase in speed and power, packing more and more punch with distance. A side effect is that frost forms, manifesting itself as a white trail behind the bolt. He also has command over a little-understood power source he calls "Chaoust". What exactly Chaoust is, or how it functions, is unknown, and its applications and limitations are also unknown. However, he has been known to use it to warp matter, hypnotize individuals, accelerate objects to the point of lethality, and initiate short-range "teleports". It is thought that the teleports function through quantum properties of entanglement, but how exactly they exploit this property is not documented. Involvement The Grained One has a past that is mostly unknown. He first entered Hero_Unit RPGs in the post-KotOR Era, where he kidnapped a person who was soon to be the savior of the Galaxy, for no better reason other than that he felt like it. His main appearance came on Tatooine. Since then, he has cropped up in the SOTF RPG, as a strange phsycopath who delights in random, spontaneous agression. However, though the other characters do not know it, his violence is not, in fact, random. Everything he does or says is currently falling into accordance with a plan he had made long ago, before emerging from his hibernation into the Galaxy. This plan was only once so far seriously jeopardized, and this was when the creature encountered a officer who was working under Admiral Phalanx. However, it soon grew apparent that the officer did not know the Grained One for what he was, and left him alone, not reporting this to the Admiral. Once he had disposed of the body, the Grained One realized he would need to be more cautious. He strictly stayed to the "Fate", as he calls whatever plan he has made. Several years prior to the conversion of Talben into Mallous, the Grained One was severly damaged. How is not known, but a medic team on the planet Dubrillion once resurrected a creature that is thought to have been him. He stayed in a coma for a long period of time, and physcologists among the group studied his ravings in his sleep. Mainly he spoke in an unknown language, but among alien words, the only one recognizable was "Yuzhann'tar" which the physcologists found highly interesting. Later, as he grew more awake, he reverted to basic and spoke of his "duty to the Galaxy" and a search for something he believes lies beyond the Outer Rim. He mentioned the "Fate of the Force" numerous times in a reverant tone. He also seemed to be looking forward to a day when "all would be one or none" and he himself would get a chance to "gather the lost Wanderer" and return to something called the "Galactiol". This one word, "Galactiol", was mentioned more than anything else. Needless to say, none of the medics knew what he was talking about. They woke one day to find him gone. His mutterings grew heavy in their minds and, worried for some reason they could not place, they drew up a report and sent it to a powerful commander who they looked up to, whose name is Admiral Phalanx. It is not known if the Admiral has yet read the report. He has not been heard make any statements regarding the Grained One. The Grained One, after escaping, managed to arrange transportation onto the RSS Defiant. From there, he intergrated himself into the capital ship's systems and laid dormant for a while. He was sensed by a Rakatan Ambassador to be within the ship, though. The Ambassador reported back to Riian, the Rakatan Overlord, who proceeded to plead, beg, threaten, and use any means necesary to convince Admiral Phalanx that the Defiant, along with its hidden passenger, must be destroyed. By this time, the Grained One had sufficient control of the ship so that he was able to cut off comm transmissions that would alert the Admiral to his presence. From these abrupt disconnections, Riian surmised that the Grained One had a very strong hold over either the ship or the Admiral. Riian proceeded to hyperspace his entire Rakatan fleet to Denon in the hopes of commandeering the ship and piloting it into Denon's sun himself. With the help of the Wyvern-class supercruiser, the Skullflight, as well as the Jewel of Maitzar, Riian managed to board the Defiant and slip past the defenders to confront the Admiral. Seeing that the Admiral was blocking his every effort to reach the pilot's chair, he sat down and started performing Antiforce black magic to consume the ship, and the Grained One, from within. This attempt, however, was blocked by the Grained One, who chose that moment to draw himself out of the decks and form in front of the Admiral. They exchanged words, then the Grained One vanished as a volcanic planet of unknown origins reemerged from hyperspace. For more information on this confrontation, see the Battle of Denon (II). Strategy It was once thought that it would be possible to isolate the creature in a cold chamber, from which his separate nanobots would be unable to draw heat as fuel. Unfortunately, he was soon afterwards observed in the void of outer space, apparently healthy. A strategy must be devised by any who wish to destroy him. Quotes "I will now break your legs." "Ghjar!" "All will be one and there will be no war, and the Peace of the Stillness will descend upon the Galaxy. Otherwise, there will be no war for all will be none." "No move! Stay still or I shoot! Staying still? Good. Stay just like that." (shoots) Trivia See also External links Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article